


One Milkovich at a time - Joey

by dreamerbydawn



Series: One Milkovich at a time [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Joey centric, Joey's thoughts on Ian, [Spring break draft clean up]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes Joey Milkovich two days to understand that Ian Gallagher was now family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Milkovich at a time - Joey

"Don't know why you gotta play with another cock when you already got one"

That is the first thing Joey Milkovich has to say about Ian and Mickey. And he sees his youngest brother sputter weakly out of the corner of his eye but keeps his focus on the taller boy.

He'd been surprised when Colin warned him of Gallagher living in their house and described him as 'not too fucking bad'. He was a goddamn faggot for fuck's sake. But if anything, Joey trusted his older brother more than even his father, so he kept his trap shut.

He watched Gallagher laugh at his comment, easy and not at all insulted.

"I'd say you should try it, but I kinda don't wanna die" he grins and Joey sees varying degrees of the same expression on his siblings.

"Why the fuck do we keep him around again?" Iggy asks, putting into words what their faces already said. The younger boy simply flips him off.

*

The Gallagher kid is a mind fuck that Joey is avoiding with quite a bit of effort. But even when he is out of the house, he can't seem to escape.

It's only been two days since he got out, but he'd had dealings with a set of assholes right before he had been thrown in and he's just spotted them across the street now.

They obviously spot him too and no Milkovich ever turns down a fight, so he sucks it up and meets them head on, not caring that it was three against one.

He'd known going in that he has absolutely no shot at winning, but that changes when the guy wailing on him suddenly gets yanked off.

With the odds back in his favor, the fight is over fairly quickly. Gallagher gets one punch to the gut from the guy he had pulled off Joey before the redhead bashes his head in against the opposite wall and Joey handles the other two by himself, no problem.

He's still kicking the guy he'd just thrown to the ground when Gallagher turns on him.

"What the fuck? You've been out of the can two days Joey!" The kid shouts at him, clearly frustrated.

"Yeah and the assholes owed me money" Joey answers, not quite sure why he was bothering in the first place.

"Of course they fucking did. Couldn't you wait for your brothers or some shit?" Gallagher demands, even as he bends down to take the wallet stashed in the pocket of the guy he'd just fought.

"Just happened past the fuckers is all" He defends, because yeah, he knows he should have waited for backup.

"Fuck you" The redhead mumbles, rifling through the wallet and pulling out all the bills there "Enough to get a few beers and a smoke. Get your damn money when you don't have a probation skank on your ass"

"Nah man, don't care about that bitch" Joey says out of habit, reaching out and taking the money from the younger boy.

His mind catches up with his actions a few seconds later and he stares at Gallagher, belated shock at the interaction setting in. He is blatantly staring at the kid when one ginger eyebrow finally quirks up.

"The fuck did you do this for?" Joey finally asks. Gallagher could have walked right past, he wouldn't have even noticed.

"Cuz having you laid up on the couch would be a bitch" comes the answer, accompanied by a careless shrug.

Translated into Milkovich speak, it meant quite simply, one thing - because they were family.

This kid had somehow stuck around enough to become one of them.

And maybe, just maybe, he could live with that.


End file.
